


春雪（车）

by Bai_etc



Category: lolrps
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai_etc/pseuds/Bai_etc
Summary: *我是傻逼完全是一时爽对不起请大家骂我吧都是我的错*严晟玄（Alpha）X高东彬（Omega）*我知道我又身败名裂了，避雷避雷避雷，特别没逻辑，吃不下去千万千万不要勉强





	春雪（车）

**Author's Note:**

> *我是傻逼完全是一时爽对不起请大家骂我吧都是我的错  
> *严晟玄（Alpha）X高东彬（Omega）  
> *我知道我又身败名裂了，避雷避雷避雷，特别没逻辑，吃不下去千万千万不要勉强

高东彬的发情期大概是知道看人眼色，比赛完的当天晚上，高东彬脸色不好看，说先去休息了就回了房间。严晟玄心不在焉的继续排位，终于心猿意马到跟他一起双排的郭宝成都看不下去了，旁边的宋京浩捧着刚剥削来的咖啡冲他使眼色，你去看看吧。  
哦，好，严晟玄觉得自己的队友真好啊，关了电脑上楼。  
严晟玄拿着抑制剂站在门外，清凉的液体在针管里晃来晃去，这种针剂见效快，他也不知道是给高东彬还是给自己备的。他再一次的推门而入，他这次没那么心虚，推开了浴室的门，高东彬和衣躺在浴缸里，冷水还在哗啦啦的放着，已经溢了出来，他踩着水进去的，替人关了水龙头，高东彬眼睛像睁不开样的望着他，地上躺着一个空了的药瓶，大部分时候他的发情期都是这么熬过来的，抑制剂配合物理降温，但这次周期不规律，身上带着严晟玄的临时标记，反应就不比平常。  
严晟玄在猜高东彬在看谁，他的视线落在了自己身上又像是越过了自己，人要老盯着望不见的东西，会醒不过来的。他把针管放在了洗手台上，自己靠着浴缸坐下来，溢出来的水还是凉的，他背后全湿了，他不冷，但是他觉得自己很可笑，楞头冲进来什么都不敢做，什么都做不了，高东彬伸手用指间碰了碰他的脸，会感冒的，他的声音跟平常比起来哑了一点，体热和情潮烧的他脑子里面挺混沌的，他知道严晟玄在想什么，他没有精神赶他走，严晟玄坐在这身上的信息素慢慢围过来，说不上好受不好受，跟那条毛巾一样，大抵只算一个安心。  
跟那天不一样，严晟玄想，水是凉的，那人的手是热的，他心里一动，哥，你跟我做吧，他声音很小，还不敢抬头看高东彬，严晟玄不是糊涂人，他知道现在都站在红线内，小打小闹怡情而不伤身，可倘若再向前踏一步，那就是玉石俱焚。  
他听见水声，高东彬扶着墙站起来，居高临下的看着他，好啊。  
严晟玄心里咯噔一声，那就焚吧。  
严晟玄翻身起来，差点脚下一滑直接磕上浴缸边缘，他伸手扯来浴巾想给人擦擦水，高东彬倒是直接把湿透的上衣 脱了，严晟玄觉得自己道行还是不够，给人擦头发还犹犹豫豫的，高东彬脸藏在毛巾下面，严晟玄看不见他表情，他凑过去的时候鼻头有点发酸，他觉得自己心脏跳的很快，占有欲在作祟，两股信息素短兵相接了会融合的倒不错。他终于伸手捞起高东彬膝弯托着他的腰把他抱了出来。  
他想到了他们之间的第一个吻，他不能拥有某一片雪花，但是他会经历整个冬天。

高东彬躺在床上，头偏向一边，露出颈段，严晟玄贴上去，轻轻磨蹭着那人喉结，他恍惚间觉得下一秒他就能咬开这人皮肉，温热血液就会润湿他的喉咙，他这回头是终于如愿埋进了那人颈窝，嗅着他身上味道，刚发梢还滴着水，跟落了水一样沁他，可不是刚落了水么，他轻笑出声，惹得高东彬微微挣扎了一下，这般想着便去叼他的耳垂，顺着一溜咂吻到耳后，再顺着颈线一路向下停在了锁骨上。  
高东彬顺着他的脖子绷直了颈线，只觉得被他吻过的地方都跟烧起来一般，灼烫到他骨里，嘴里漏出几声餍足低吟。  
严晟玄空出手褪下人短裤挂在膝盖上，又去探高东彬下身，指尖画着轮廓上下蹭弄着，偶尔坏心肠用指甲轻刮尖端，惹得高东彬又是一颤，实在是很奇妙，高东彬不知道为什么清醒了一点，他知道自己下身起了反应，性器在人手里慢慢硬挺。严晟玄低头衔住那人乳尖，这不是拱火么，高东彬之前没受过这般对待，只觉得胸前是又疼又痒，却又挺胸迎那人的口唇，他喉咙里发出一点低低的呜咽，被冷落的另一边倒是也跟着热起来，严晟玄看出他的难耐，心领神会去照顾另一边。  
高东彬觉得不够，嘴唇动了动又还是说不出来话来。  
严晟玄握住他命根，不轻不重的上下捏着，高东彬肚下三寸一阵暖流，他挺了腰往他后辈手里送，弓起的腿下意识的往腰侧磨蹭几下，和撒娇一般。  
严晟玄仔细打量身下人。  
离了那人身子，身上倒是烧的更热，高东彬眯着眼望那人，抻着条腿去勾人，严晟玄？他声音里有种细细的哭腔，如同被根线悬着。  
他看着高东彬在他身下颤栗，宛转，洇出薄薄的汗，体内一阵剧烈过一阵的紧缩。  
那些隐秘的独占的欲望。  
严晟玄架起人膝弯，早就没什么遮拦，但真要被人看光高东彬还真有些臊得慌，他身前硬的发涨，身后空荡荡的，脊底起酸。严晟玄一根手指在对方后穴的褶皱上打着转摁按，将穴口按得湿软不已，这才缓慢地压进去，在里面搅动，Omega为交媾分泌的液体沾了他一手，扩张做起来很容易。高东彬挺了挺胯，后穴下意识收缩几下，严晟玄的手指全部抽离出来，随即炙硬的肉柱就顶在了他微张的穴口上，却不急着进去，一只手撑在身侧，一只手托住那人臀肉，五指不轻不重的揉捏两下。高东彬恨的牙痒，这小子存心玩他。  
哥，严晟玄贴近了身子，声音被情欲洇的沙哑，你看看我，你看看我。他鼻尖贴着人胸前剑骨突出的地方，他想在这安家，他侧头听着人心跳，只想把他融进自己的血肉，他吃味似的，闷声叫着，哥？  
高东彬觉得自己真是栽了，他伸手覆上那人软发，睁眼跟他对视，小孩子的眼睛这时候看着真是亮，深色的眼瞳里一眼望不到头，只剩下自己欲望难平的倒影。  
严晟玄那句喜欢已经到了嘴边，高东彬勾着他脖子半起身，咬住了他的嘴唇，没收着力道，可能咬破了一点，那人声音含糊，你不要说话。  
严晟玄心里被刺了一下，回咬过去，将人彻底压在身下，趁着人腰肢一软，后穴有一点松弛时将性器全顶了进去，引得高东彬倒抽一口冷气，严晟玄动作并不是很快，但是每一下都试图顶弄到最深处，仿佛要把高东彬钉死在这张床上，高东彬下意识抓住身下的床单，身后的传来的快感一次又一次的冲击着他的意识，逐渐控制不住的喘息声和尾音的哭腔挑战着严晟玄的思维，Alpha的天性让他想占有身下的Omega，成结，标记，让他完完全全成为自己的人，甚至，让他怀孕。他觉得自己可能是上头了，反扣住高东彬手腕压至头顶，发了狠地重新又整个的没入，没了间隔的直往里送，没有任何技巧可言，只是单纯的冲撞着。  
高东彬声音骤然拔高，严晟玄，他目底通红，连带染红了眼眶，他的眼睛看着湿漉漉的，严晟玄想起了他一直追着跑的背影，他的意识回来了一点。  
他没有顶开高东彬的生殖腔。  
严晟玄松开了高东彬的手腕，对不起，他失神地嗫喏着，对不起。


End file.
